Elevated levels of TNFa can produce fevers and wasting in patients with mycobacterial infections or HIV. Thalidomide selectively reduces the level of TNFa in these patients and may alleviate these symptoms. Placebo controlled trials of thalidomide were conducted to evaluate efficacy and tolerance of the drug.